1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to coin packages and more particularly pertains to a new and improved package wrapper provided with a discontinuous adhesive strip and a series of indicator lines for wrapping of various denominations of coins by formation of a tube of the planar wrapper with projecting tab secured to the wrapper for ease of opening of the package.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Coin wrappers of various types and constructions have been utilized in the selective wrapping of coins. Typically flexible material such as paper or an equivalent is utilized to securely encase a stack of coins defining a cylinder. Wrappers may be overfolded at their ends to contain the coins or be provided with ridges or abutments to contain coins within the wrapper. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 610,959 to Cable utilizes a wrapper formed with a series of openings and slots for viewing of coins therein with scalloped edges defining the ends of the cylindrical roll to contain the coins within the holder when overfolded upon the coins. The holder has formed a projecting tab on one end interfitting within a slot formed within the other end for securing the coins therein. The Cable patent is limited to a particular dimension of coin, as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. reissue Pat. No. 8,649 to Rettig sets forth a coin wrapper formed with a series of scalloped edge projections for maintaining coins within a roll wherein a tab, as in the Cable patent, interfits through a slot to maintain the diametrical integrity of the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,168,504 to Youmans sets forth a coin holder provided with an elongate continuous adhesive strip and preoriented fold lines for securement of a predesignated diameter of coin, as opposed to the instant invention, wherein the Youmans patent fails to provide any tear tab for subsequent opening of the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,547 to Goodwin sets forth a coin package wherein a rectangular flexible coin sheet is wrapped about a series of coins diagonally from one apex to an opposing apex with an adhesive formed proximate the other apex for securement to the package with overfolding of the ends of the package to contain the coins therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,425 to Alsup sets forth a tube-type coin wrapper with an axially oriented tear strip along a formed tube for providing subsequent removal of coins from within the formed tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,533,501 to Dorsett sets forth a coin wrapper with foldable crimpable ends formed with a transparent window means to expose edges of the coins to visually illustrate the coins contained therein wherein the window is axially coextensive along an exterior of the formed package.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved coin package wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use in wrapping coins with subsequent unwrapping of the coins during need, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.